The present invention relates to an apparatus which is intended for supplying supplementary products to printed products and pressing them onto the latter and has the features of the preambles of patent claims 1 and 10.
An apparatus of this type is known from EP Patent Application No. 00122324.7 (Publication No. EP-A-1 112 861). It has circulatory elements which are provided, on the one hand, with a suction element and, on the other hand, with a supporting element and are each mounted rotatably on carrying levers which, for their part, are articulated, such that they are distributed uniformly in the circumferential direction, on a carrying disk which is driven in rotation about its axis. The rotary position of the circulatory elements and the pivoting position of the carrying levers are controlled by means of a control arrangement. At a pick-up location, the suction element of each circulatory element picks up in each case one supplementary product and leads it to a press-on location, where it is applied to one side of a printed product, of which the other side is supported by means of the supporting element of an adjacent circulatory element. Depending on the side of the printed products to which the supplementary products are to be adhesively bonded, the circulatory elements are rotated to one side or the other by means of the control arrangement, for which purpose conversion of the apparatus is necessary in each case.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the known apparatus such that the task of changing over the application of supplementary products from one side of the printed products to the other can take place easily and quickly.
The object is achieved by an apparatus of the generic type which has the features in the characterizing parts of claims 1 and 10.
The apparatus according to the invention makes it possible for the supplementary products to be optionally transferred from one circulatory element to an adjacent one.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention is specified in claims 2 and 13. By virtue of a control section of the control arrangement being switched over, it is possible to change over from the supplementary products being applied to one side of the printed products to the other side, which can take place very quickly and virtually without any outlay being required.
Further preferred embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention are specified in the further claims.